


Wanna go Out Sometimes?

by oathkeeprrr



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeeprrr/pseuds/oathkeeprrr
Summary: Changkyun likes the hottest guy at school.





	Wanna go Out Sometimes?

wѳuʆɗ yѳu wɑɳt tѳ gѳ ѳut รѳɱɛtiɱɛ?

uɦɱ, yɛɑɦ i wѳuʆɗɳ't รɛɛ wɦy ɳѳt.

 

Changkyun wasn’t normally Secretive. He was normally open about himself and feelings towards his friends. Expect this one time. This one time he didn’t speak a word of his feelings for Chae Hyungwon, the senior at his high school. Which wasn’t surprising, because it was normal for people to fall for that boy. It was normal to see someone saying they like him. But it was always the same, Chae Hyungwon turned everyone down with a small apologetic smile before leaving them alone. Maybe that's why Changkyun never spoke a word of his adoration for the older. Because rejection was just a scary thought to someone who was so young, and so in love with someone he saw out of his League. It pained the younger to even think about being rejected.

 

What is Chae Hyungwon wasn’t even attracted to males? What if he didn’t even know he existed. Those thoughts always worked their way into Changkyuns brain every time he saw the older or even thought of him. Which was a lot. Even if Changkyun was a Freshmen, and Hyungwon was a Senior, somehow he saw the older everywhere in the school. It was odd, and uncomforting. And just proved that the universe was having fun making Changkyun suffer, or prove that the universe was trying to get Hyungwon to know Changkyun. But it didn’t do anything. They never spoke, besides one time that they ran into each other during lunch Period. Changkyun lit up a bright red stumbling on his words briefly before apologizing like no tomorrow and scurrying off.

 

That day wasn’t Changkyuns best. Mostly because that incident tipped off the idea that he liked Hyungwon to his best friend. The teasing that dripped from Jooheons lips every time Changkyun was in the vicinity of Hyungwon was enough to make Changkyuns face go bright red and cause him to punch Jooheon in the arm, begging for him to stop making noise. Which Changkyun was a bit happy he didn’t shut up, because it drew Hyungwon closer, even prompted him to speak to them. Which made Changkyuns heart stop. This wasn’t happening.

 

“Uhm, Hey” Was all that was spoken from Hyungwon, he shifted his weight from foot to foot as his left hand found it's way to the back of his neck.

 

Changkyun was praying he didn’t actually hear anything Jooheon had said. Changkyun didn’t even speak, but Jooheon did. “Hey, aren’t you Hyungwon? The like, chick magnet?”

 

Hyungwon dipped his head slightly a soft chuckle leaving him, before he nodded sheepishly. “Yeah, I guess I am a quote chick magnet, as you put it. Even if I’m not even into them”

 

Changkyun lit up, glancing at Jooheon before starting slightly astonished at Hyungwon. Not even into them? He didn’t even think before he spoke. “Like not into them in a gay way?” Changkyun covered his mouth. “Sorry, I um--”

 

Hyungwon just laughed again, now he seemed even more uncomfortable. “I guess you could say in a gay way. Yeah, I’m more attracted to guys.”

 

Changkyun almost screamed before he bowed his head, and excused himself. In which he quickly walked off and hid away in the bathroom.

 

Hyungwon just glanced at Jooheon, confusion etched into his face. “Is ehm, Is he alright?”

 

Jooheon just shrugged. “Most likely sitting in the bathroom freaking out because his crush spoke-” Jooheon cut himself off. “You didn’t hear that from me. Hell you didn’t even hear that” He spoke giving off a grin before excusing himself.

 

Hyungwon stood speechless. Unsure how to process the events that just occured or the information he just learned. He hardly knew Im Changkyun. Often seeing each other in the halls, he always thought he was cute. Changkyun even further proved to be cute when they had bumped into each other. He wouldn’t say he was exactly romantically into Changkyun, he had a fondness for him though.

 

Maybe the fondness is what drove him to follow suit into the restroom.

 

“I wanted to ask you something.” Hyungwon spoke when he saw Changkyun standing net to the skin.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Do you, wanna do out sometime?”

 

“Like a date??”

 

Hyungwon laughed and shook his head. “It doesn’t have to be date, maybe even just as friends? And then maybe once we’re friends you’ll let me take you out on a date?”

 

Changkyuns face wasn’t even back to it's normal shade yet, so those sentences made the red flare again, as he stumbled to find a proper reply and whilst attempting to gain his composure again. Once he finally had he spoke. “S-sure, I don’t see w-why not”

 

✧✦✧

 

Changkyun was at the Arcade first. They agreed to meet there the few days prior to hangout which did feel way more like a date than intended. But Changkyun stood outside the building on his phone, texting Jooheon a play by play of him waiting. It wasn’t eventful and Jooheon was just amused by the anxiety that was setting in through the text messages.

 

“Hey, Sorry for being late.”

 

Changkyun looked up, seeing the older male.

 

Goddamn, he was beautiful.

 

Changkyun just nodded. “It’s alright I haven’t been waiting long.” Sadly that was a lie, Changkyun arrived almost 30 minutes early and Hyungwon was another 15 minutes late. Jooheon dealt with 45 minutes of panicked texting and play by play of how the wind was or the weather and whatever else was happening in the area.

 

Both boys didn’t speak a word further after greeting. They silently walked into the building. Aimlessly walking about, looking about all the games that they were able to play. Hyungwon eyes were caught by the Classic DDR machine, and he dragged and begged Changkyun to play it with him. Even if Changkyun wasn’t much for dancing he agreed. He tried his best, but Hyungwon seemed to be an expert at this game. He moved so fluidly and swiftly to hit every note. Which had Changkyun watching in awe while also trying to play the game himself.

 

It was eventful. After Changkyun accepted his lose, they moved on to another game. Some Survival 4D horror game, which Changkyun survived longer in. Which earned him the right to tease Hyungwon about being frightened and how poor his aim with a gun was. Even after that they played a few more games before leaving to go buy something for dinner and than just aimlessly walking about the streets.

 

“Changkyun-ssi” Hyungwon spoke as they stopped in a park, even if the sun was long gone they peacefully enjoyed their time together.

 

Changkyun just hummed in reply.

 

“You wanna go out on another date sometime?”

 

Changkyun almost choked on his food. “T-this wasn’t a date I thought”

 

The older just snickered. “That was a lie so you’d actually come out with me”

 

The younger was astonished, this was so well planned. “I-I Don’t see why not”

 

Hyungwon smiled, “Nice, nice. Thank you Changkyun-ssi”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://secretly-changkyun.tumblr.com/)


End file.
